wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Thaddeus Seenwood
Junior Apothecary |alias=*Grandest *Theodore Seenwood *Thaddy / Thad |race= Forsaken |gender=Male |age=52 |height= 6'1" |weight= 110 lbs |birthplace =Lordaeron |residence= |guild=Royal Apothecary SocietyThaddeus' Armory Page |affiliations= |alignment= |faction=Horde |class=Apothecary, Priest }} Thaddeus Seenwood is the current Grand Apothecary of the Royal Apothecary Society and the head of Testing. Thaddeus served the Forsaken for many years as a High Apothecary. However, when he joined Branch 27-B, he was demoted to Junior Apothecary. Displeased with his status, Thaddeus did everything in his power to reclaim his former titles, ultimately succeeding Eralos Feliwin as the Grand Apothecary. Biography Life Not many know of Thaddeus Seenwood's former life, and he would rather keep it that way. Undeath In death, he joined the Royal Apothecary Society near the organizations inception. He worked his way up from Junior Apothecary to High Apothecary of Branch 17-A. He was Head of Testing as a High Apothecary for years. He killed hundreds of test subjects in his time there. He kept ‘trophies’ of his work as well – he has folders and cassettes with music for his more memorable test subjects. Though some unfortunate events and a few missteps in the political games of the Society, he was demoted and forced into a new Branch - Branch 27-B. He climbed the ranks from Junior Apothecary (now Initiate) to High Apothecary within two months, and was further named Grand Apothecary four months later. Not a month later, he was arrested for treason: forging paperwork, assisting with fratricide, and making deals for power with void-beings. Thaddeus was reeducated and released, and was granted his position of Grand Apothecary yet again. It has been over a year since his arrest and reeducation, and his Branch is thriving. Physical appearance As such with Forsaken, he appears to be in a suspended state of decay. His skin has paled considerably from what would be considered healthy, to the extent that it could be described as ashen. Any jointed locations on his body, including his knees, elbows, toes, and fingers, have lost their flesh to leave only bone and ligaments. Where skin can be found, it is withered and clings to the skeletal frame underneath. Areas of his body that had a fair amount of fat or muscle in life are the only remaining locations that appear somewhat sturdy. Most of these features are hidden beneath a particular black robe that hints at his association with the infamous Royal Apothecary Society. Thaddeus' facial features are well defined. His cheek bones are high and protrude in comparison to his hallowed cheeks. He has a strong jawline leading into a pronounced chin with no facial hair in sight. The flesh around his empty eye sockets is sunken and dark, though the glow from his 'eyes' alleviates the shadowing. The most striking feature is his large, convex and hawk-like nose which he commonly peers down. The man stands at 6'1" and weighs barely anything compared to his height. Even with his emaciated physique, he can seem intimidating to some. He always keeps perfect posture, and when he walks he does so with an air of superiority. His thinned, grayed hair reaches down to his shoulder blades and is rarely tied back. His speaking mannerisms show quite more than just a hint of aristocratic snobbishness, and his facial expression is that of a deadpan apathy. His voice is similar — deep and monotone. Personality and traits Thaddeus Seenwood is intelligent, however he is known to be oppressive, prideful, and arrogant. Others have called him rude, ruthless, judgmental, and intolerant. Notes and references Category:Royal Apothecary Society Category:Characters Category:Forsaken Category:Apothecaries